The present invention relates to a flickerproof retaining structure for a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a retaining structure which is able to eliminate the stress exerted on the liquid crystal zone of the display panel and thus prevent the displayed characters from flickering. The retaining device also provides a protecting effect for the display.
In the existing electronic equipments, a liquid crystal display is widely used for displaying characters, numbers and pictures. Such liquid crystal display is composed of a layer of liquid crystal sandwiched between two layers of transparent glass. The periphery of the sandwich structure is sealed by adhesive agent and a display panel is defined within the sealed periphery. The liquid crystal display is retained in a manner which varies with the structures of the display. The retaining device for the display is mostly combined with the housing of the display to prevent the display panel from being deflected left or right. Such tight combination often results in that when the input keys are operated, the characters or the like displayed on the display panel flicker to affect the displaying effect. This is because that the upper and lower layers of transparent glass of the display suffer external force unevenly. In the traditional retaining measure for the liquid crystal display. a layer of elastic material is paved directly on the screen-like retaining seat located under the display. According to such arrangement, the housing will be deformed due to the key depressing force to compress the liquid crystal zone of the display. This will lead to serious flickering of the characters. Especially, currently the manufactures of the display tend to reduce the volume of the electronic equipment, so that the flickering the characters displayed on the display will be even more closely related to the combination relationship between the liquid crystal display and the housing. Some attempts have been made to solve the problem of flickering of the characters displayed on the liquid crystal display resulting from the external force exerted on the housing. For example, Taiwan Patent Application Publication No. 188419 discloses a retaining measure for preventing the liquid crystal display from being deflected left or right. However, these attempts all have complicated structure and fail to effectively eliminate the flickering of the characters.